


Tale of Remnant

by LeonCastanza



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Drama, Fantasy, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonCastanza/pseuds/LeonCastanza
Summary: A Tale of Heroes, Villains, loss, sorrow, death, happiness, victory. A story of smaller, more honest souls. This is the story of their growth, their rise, their sorrow and the hope within their heart.





	1. Prelude

_**The great Faunus war had begun to entangle the land. A war that eventually touched the shores of Vale. This was no accident and was not going to be avoided. For many years the Faunus had been subject to unfair discrimination and had their rights removed. In a way it could be said we were the ones who had caused all of this. If we had been able to understand them and work with them than maybe we would have had a chance to make something of ourselves that is better than what we made ourselves in history. During this war many lives were lost. Many humans and faunus fell by their own hands and by the hands of the other. Protests were battles, arguements ended in death, simple words said wrong were enough to put your life in danger. The world had suddenly become incredibly cruel and filled to the brim with a new type of death and despair. We had fallen to our knees. The creatures of Grimm were going to tear us apart and swallow us. We were entrenched in an age filled with loss. These flames fanned for thirty years, then suddenly there was peace brought at the end of these days. But just before this war had ended many events had begun to transpire that would forever alter and shape the destiny of our world as we know it. It all had began in the ends of the war when the flames had faded to nothing but embers. As these embers began to fade these events began to take place. This is the tale of the rise of some of the greatest warriors ever known and their stories. This is their tale.** _


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beginning of a story for the ages has begun.

_"There can only be one victor in this war. Or so that is how it should be. But we have all lost this war. There is no victory in the crimes we have commited. This is our eternal sin."_

**\- Unnamed General**

 

A man approached as his raiding party looked to be getting overrun. He knew retreat was all that was left to be. This battle would be lost and there was no hope for victory. His fellow faunus will be slain in this battle, leaving him and his two other commanders to be the last to hold the outpost. The mining shafts were to be lost and not a single thing could be done to make the situation change. If something could be done it would have to be done now. One last chance to make the humans pay for what they have done. He turned to his two other commanders and their guards. "We will corral the humans into the dust shaft at the end of the mine. It is the our last chance to make them feel our pain and our misery. We may have lost this final battle, but we will not lose entirely."

"Than we must do so very quickly if we wish to take the victory within our defeat. Guards. On duty. Ring in the slaves. Let us make this quick."

The guards slowly dispersed and began their duties of ordering the human populace to their dooms. They pulled them from their prisons and their chains and told them to head deeper into the mine for the new mining project. And so seeing an opportunity to lose the focus of their masters the humans humbled themselves and follwed the orders. The commanders followed their guards and approached the couldron at the end of the cave. They than positioned the humans in the end of the cave as if giving an announcement as suddenly an explosion rang out behind the humans in a slaughter. Taking all of their guards with them and ending it. One of the commanders lay writhing about and slowly dying. The other Commanders slowly rose to their feet. "Earnest Golbez. End the suffering of our companion. Their is no saving him."

"I understand Louis." with the end of this sentence he apporached his comrade and held a mace above his head. "I am sorry my friend." With that he swung down with all his might and ended his friends suffering and the cave grew silent without a single breeze or hope. They ran out of the cave and went away at a great speed. A small fog was all that was left. A human with white hair and a cut on his leg approached. His Medium length white hair in a mess and his green longsleeve dirty and his black pants torn. He had managed to reach the area first and seen the wreck and decided to leave. He knew there was nothing he could do. He hated it be he retreated with the rest of the troops. The commanders returned. Louis sniffed the air, "I smell a survivor." They walked and found an unscathed newborn on the ground. He sniffed it after he approached it. His general was about to kill it when he yelled, "NOI!!"

He looked at him. "Louis. Why? End it."

"No... It isn't human. But...... It isn't faunus either."

"What?........... That isn't possible... Is it?"

"I could say yes.... But..... I could say no."

"So, now what?"  
"I will take it.... whatever it is and raise it."

"What shall you call it."

"Demetrius Karmarov."

"What?"

"He is not of us. He is not of the humans. I shall call him something unknown to us all. He can never be an enemy of us. He can never be a friend."

 

 

**-15 years later-**

 


	3. Exile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story has begun and with it we meet the new characters.

 

Demetrius awoke that morning with an annoying headache. He was not exactly enjoying his state of being. After not participating in anything useful and left out of everything, Demetrius had a strong annoyance toward the white fang and all of its members. He thought of them as guards in his own private prison. The irony being he was also raised by these people is nothing short of a terrible punchline to some sick joke. On the bright side, he was free to his own devices. That much he did like. It was in order to keep him from going a bit berserk due to the nature of his dust ability and his tantrums causing good amounts of damage ending in hospitalization for him and for whatever was caught in the hurricane of destruction that ensued. He did not enjoy it much but that is how it was. His long white hair just above his shoulders. His eyes purple and calm. His long cloak draped from his shoulders to his ankles. He wore a pair of gold bracelets and black dress jeans. He was barefoot and held a satchel of rocks on either side of him and a slingshot at his waist. He had a certain amount of fear facing him but he was calm. People had a tendency to leave him alone. He decided it would be best if he walked over to the shed where his meal was kept. Inside were three burn dust crystals and two shock crystals from the days harvest. He was happy and munched slowly on the crystals while observing the crowds coming and going. "Another day. Another waste of so called freedom. I hate this."

"It could be worse. You could be dead." a slithered voice spoke from the shadows.

"Nefetari. It's not that I don't mind you creeping into my den like this. It's that I don't like you stalking my mornings."

She exited the corner revealing her yellow snake like eyes and smooth medium length green hair that draped just past her shoulders. She wore a sinful black vest shirt that showed her waistline and emphasized her curves. She also wore red shorts with yellow horizontal thin stripes. Her feet were bare. "I jusssst can't help myself sometimes Demetrius. I have as much to do as you."

He sighed, "Speaking of which. Contessa has been watching me."

Nefetari hissed and bared her fangs, "You know I hate when you bring up that name."

Demetrius laughed, loving it when he has leverage over her. "Are you ever not going to fall for that?"

Nefetari sat quietly with a silent glare. Demetrius ate in peace and when he finished there was a knock at the shed door. "What!?" yelled Nefetari in a calmed manner.

"You two are being summoned by the council. Be there in an hour."

Then there was silence. Nefetari and Demetrius looked at one another.

"What did you do this time Demetrius?"

"Me. How could this possibly be my fault at all. You do realize that if it were because of me, we would have a major mess to clean up or they would be complaining about some form of destruction. SO, this must be your fault."

"I have not stolen anything this month and have been bored. I have spent my days excercising and walking around aimlessly. SO, this is definitely not related to something I have done here. So you are an invalid."

They both stood up as Demetrius spoke, "So.... We can agree I didn't do it and you didn't do it. Which means one of two things. A, we are getting new rules and restrictions........ again, or we are being ordered to do something. Either way. This is going to end annoyingly. And it isn't like it hasn't before so do not go there Nefetari."

She shrugged her shoulders and walked with him outside his residence and decided to move himself behind her following her lead. She trudged along silently in a slow swaying manner her eyes scanning her surroundings and her attention everywhere looking and observing. Demetrius couldn't care less or be more calm. His walk was more of a stomp that was filled with pride and a certain amount of pent up anger that kicked up dirt with every step. After walking from the outskirts of the compound on the edge of (Unknown), they managed to trek a half mile to the center of it. There stood the council hall. He stubbornly stopped outside the doors when a gaurd approached.

They both walked in and to the center of the room as the tell tale bell overhead gave a rang. Than the council of twenty filed in. As usual the lighting was horrible and shadows cast covered their appearance greatly. They were nothing more than voices with a shape. They existed without existing and that was the way they wanted to keep it. The council took their seats with a rumble and thud. Head Councilman Sir No one cares or uses real names here but we might as well call him something pathetic, which was their way of arranging themselves in power. The most pathetic names were the most important people. The strongest the most unimportant. Head Councilmen Sheldon spoke calmly and in a preaching manor as he addressed the entire room. "The first topic today is an overall review and summary of all incidents and positives related to Nefetari Serptus and Demetrius Karmarov on this facility and otherwise mentioned nearby. We are to start todays topic with the positives. The list is much shorter and easier to talk about. Councilmen Cookie. Please read the list and mention any side notes and commentaries so we can use them as references during the conversation."

Cookie was calm and spoke in an official manner. "Nefetari. When village children were in danger from creatures of grimm she managed to sneak out orphans and children during a grimm attack with the direct support of Demetrius. This is the main contribution."

Sheldon spoke calmly, "Very well. That is the total rundown of the positives. Misleaf please read the log of..... undesired mention."

"Nefetari has been noted and charged with 317 counts of theft over the thirteen years of her life. On multiple occasions has poisoned our water supply that may or may not have led to unconfirmed deaths. 195 counts of extortion. 400 counts of breaking and entering. Demetrius... well, this is historical and truly impossible to do in fifteen years. 626 counts of arson. 121 counts of Destruction of natural environment. Well... Ash canyon is called ash canyon for a reason."

"If I may say something in my defense." spoke Demetrius

"You may not."

"I couldn't control that."

"We do not care."

"70 counts of threatening safety."

"Moving on...."

"Now we will reach the main point of our meeting. We are here to discuss your future in our community. As we see it, you have no place here. We have come together to cast votes on the situation. And we have reached our decision. In a vote of 6 to 1, we have made a decision. We have decided to exile Nefetari Serptus and Demetrius Karmarov. You have two days to gather your belonings and leave our village, never to return. We are dismissed."

Nefetari left the building with Demetrius as a few people sit outside there cabin like homes as they walk through the village. She spoke annoyed, "Well that went well."

"It's your fault"

"Yes because destruction is overrated."

"I didn't have that under control."

"Once you say that enough times it really has no meaning."

"....Shot down.."

 


	4. The Burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot begins to thicken as our two young friends must face adversity before triumph

Silence grew between them as they returned to gather up what little belongings they had. Demetrius grabbed a burn crystal necklace and put it on. Nefetari stared oddly at this, but she decided to let it go. He sat down and thought for a while in silence wondering in what direction they should head. 'Knowing Nefetari she probably can find us shelter and a place to rest each day. She is good at that. Now the main problem is where to go and how to go. We have no idea or clue about this. I do not like this at all.' Finally Demetrius sighs and lowers his head some. "Nefetari?"

"Yeah."

"Where do we go?"  
"......I have no idea. I was hoping you could somehow come up with something."

"Thank you for being so helpful."

"Like you have any ideas."

"I do. I think we should head east. Not north because I overheard some people talking about big water there. So we have to do something smart."  
"Big water? I thought that was a myth"

"Nope. Really big water. Alot of it. Enough to where you can't walk through or on it. You would have to sink and die if you can't get some way of going through it. Plus I hear there are really big and scary grimm in it."

"So we walk on land."

"Yes. No big water for us. We won't go south because of really big mountains and cold."

"What about west. Bad idea?"

"I can't say for sure. But we should leave tonight. It has been three days and our limit is almost up. We have until tommorow night. And I am sure they would rather us be dead than out there. I just have a bad feeling."

Demetrius gave a sigh than a nod. "............... You're right. Than we are heading east tonight. I can't believe what I am about to say. But, Nefetari. I need you to steal as much dust, food, and if you can find it. Something for us to fight with."

Nefetari gave a wicked smile, "I thought you told me not to do any of that. I have not in quite some time. And.."

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID!!!" Flame bursted some around him as he glared..... but he began to calm as flames trickled off of him. "Just do whatever you want. We have no home now."

Nefetari gave a nod and started to walk away than stopped after taking a few steps. "I am sorry."

With that Demetrius was alone as he shed some tears he gave a sigh. He was worried about himself and her. They would be all alone. They could run into the scary grimm. It happened once 5 years ago and it still haunted his memories. He was lucky and unlucky at the same time. He may have saved his life and Nefetari's, but he nearly killed her and managed to create ash canyon. He would rather not do that one again. He already felt like a failure for not having so much control over his.. whatever it was that caused so much detruction. He was a novice who had no idea what he was doing and how to do it. But he could definitely hold his own in his fight. When he was young he would often fight with Nefeatri and she would always snare him. Every now and than there would be that beautiful moment where he would knock her down and subdue her. He loved it. He wasn't as good as her.. but he definitely could fight. Than all those times where he had stolen those training weapons and hid them so he could practice with her. It was a real big thing and he felt they were ready. He wanted to fight and she wanted to learn. And that is exactly what they did. And they thought they were not bad for people who had no idea what they were doing. They use to watch the camp guards all the time and followed what they did and added their own ideas to it to make it better for them. After a while he returned to the shed and made sure everything was set properly than he placed certain things in the building. He heard and creak and turned around holding a crystal in his hand. Nefetari brushed the door more and walked in dropping two spears, two knives, two swords, two axes, and two maces onto the ground. She than dropped three different shields off her back.

"Well... I need to sit. And... you need to pick what you are going to use. Ughh.." she plopped down and layed there calmly and softly catching her breath. Demetrius stepped forward and took a basic swing with each one focused and weighed each one in his hands and thought for a moment.

He dropped the spear and picked the axe back up and a shield. "Yeah. I like the way this works best. I can see myself using this."

"Good. I already chose mine and I don't care what you say."

"Let me guess. The spear and whatever that thing is."

"Ha ha very funny." she spoke very dryly and in a flat tone. "I chose the knives. Both of them and the sword just in case."

"3 weapons? Isn't that wierd. Alot of weight and almost risky. Are you sure that is for you?"

"Yes. I have a pretty solid plan."

"If you think you have a plan that is working than I will say that we should follow it. Now. We should get the last of our stuff together and move out."

Nefetari gave a nod and began to walk and placed her weapons at her sides than upon her back as she smiled. "Okay. We should be in the clear without any watchers."

They began to walk when they heard a scream as they heard loud bangs and seen people screaming and running. They began to run east and than hid in a tree as they quietly waited. They heard more bangs and seen the village up in flames as they sat quietly. Nefetari began to tear up as Demetrius grew somber bowing his head. After some time he heard voices and saw two men walking by with silver armor on and a red symbol on it. He couldn't understand why but he knew they were not friends. He sat with her waiting. Than after they were beyond sure of their safety they began to move east and made their way through the night. Everytime Nefetari sensed a danger they would stop than they kept moving. After some time passed they found themselves upon a rock formation witha cave hidden between some of the rocks that would be very hard to notice. Than Nefetari quitely place some rocks in a circle and walked outside grabbing some twigs and sticks than began to place them in the circle. She lit a fire than layed down beside it relaxing beside it and staring at Demetrius. He would sit against the wall calmly and sighed softly. "All of the people we use to know are dead now because of those people. We have to be very careful."

"More than usual?"

"Yes."

"So that is how it is going to be. I guess we can relax for now. Rest easy. We will make it."

They both drifted off to a questionable slumber. As the time passed there would be silence. Outside the cave some creatures had passed and moved forward. When they awoke Nefetari had moved closer to Demetrius. He looked up and roasted some food over the flames and after a quick meal they stood up and walked again. For a few days this continued until they managed to see different looking trees and rocks. Afters some time they seen a towering wall. It was amazing and large. Twenty yards tall and it seemed to be a solid stone wall. They smiled and followed it. Than they ran into something odd looking. A walking human like piece of metal that drew some kind of odd looking thing from its side. "Identify yourself." It spoke pointing at them. "I am Demetrius and this is Nefetari. You are?"

"I am Alesian 462QC. Why are you here?"

"We are looking for a home."

Whatever it was gave a nod and turned. "Follow me and I will show you the way."

They gave a nod and walked with it. After what seemed like a really long walk for being so close they followed the wall to what looked strange. Two giant metal doors opened apart and than they began to to slide away as two more did the thing pointed. "Go that way and you will find what you need."

They gave a nod and began to enter. A man met them. A rather tall 6 foot 5 Inch muscular man with bald hair and some kind of thing on his face that covered his eyes would stand before them. "Hello and welcome to Vale. I am happy to see two young people such as you. Welcome to a home. Go ahead and explore."

He handed them both what looked odd. A pearl white object with gold markings on it. "You need to go to the large silver building with the water, rocks and stairs around it. You are new so need to learn this place. Register and welcome once more to Vale."

"Demetrius. I think we should do that. I have never seen anything quite like this."

"This place is..... huge."

She gave a nod and they began to walk through town and were very nervous. They saw cars, shops, dust, weapons, the harbor, ships and many other new sights they had never seen before. Having been stumbling around in the wilderness their whole lives, they were now expieriencing culture shock and curiousity on a level they didn't even know they had. Vale had brought them many new sights, sounds, and smells. They were enjoying themselves and headed into the the large building. A holgoram greeted them. This made Demetrius beyond happy as Nefetari was on overload processing it all. The woman spoke. "Welcome to the Cross Continental Transmit Station. How may I help you."

Demetrius spoke beaming. "Glad to meet you. We are actually new and handed these things here."

She spoke and smiled. "Open those up. Those are data scrolls. They are your own personal ID, Tablets and whatever else you may need them for. Open them and you will have to enter in some information."

They did as intructed filling in their name and answering questions than placed their scrolls on the dials waiting for the computer to work. "Okay you have now been registered as citizens of Vale. Welcome Demetrius and Nefetari. As being new to the area and things being what they are." she spoke trailing off as a case opened in front of them. "This is called Lien. It is a money system we use to pay and buy things. You have also been recommended for a job at a Cafe in downtown and have work tommorow. Their is a bedroom in the basement for you to live. Welcome to Vale and enjoy the rest of your day."

Demetrius gave a smile and a nod grabbing his scroll as Nefetari did the same. Their scolls gave directions to where they were going and they followed.

"This place is like nothing I have ever seen or felt." said Demetrius in an excited tone.

"It is too much. I want to find a hole and lay in it."

"You are being far too shy."

"No I just really really can't handle all of this... I wanna go home...."

"We are home so follow me and lets meet out new home with a smile." He practically dragged her as he held her by the shoulder walking with her down the streets to their new home. She grumbled and whined nearly the entire way as the made it the cafe. The name was 'Argos Import Cafe' and it housed many different brews of tea and coffee. It also made fresh smoothies and carried all sorts of fruits and vegtables. Demetrius looked around as a man wiped a glass behind the counter. He noticed them as outsiders right away and looked down than looked up. "Demetri? Nefe? I can't say these."

They turned looking at the man. "Are you trying to talk to us?" said Nefetari.

"Yes"

"The names are Nefetari and Demetrius."

"Oh... Well that is a little hard to say but I can try to work on it. The boss will want to see you two. She is in the back office. Just walk around the corner. Through the door on the left and down the hallway."

They gave a nod and did as they were instructed. They walked until they seen a woman. Probably the age of 40 typing on her computer. Her medium short brown hair rested near her chin. She turned to them her yellow eyes inviting. "Hello. Demetrius and Nefetari. Glad to see you.. I see you are new arrivals who need to get on their feet. At Argos we feel we can help. Have you ever had a job before.

Nefetari spoke bluntly, "At our village we were not asked to do anything except to stay on the farthest points from the center. Basically just to stay away."

Demetrius glared at her as she shrugged. "So basically before you came here your village was not very inviting. That is a shame. Have no worries you are welcome here. Your bedroom is on the second floor of the cafe and you two will have two seperate jobs. Nefetari. You will be making drinks. Demetrius you will be serving them. Based on what I have seen this works best."

This time Demetrius spoke blunt, "Because she is too honest and doesn't know what it means to be nice."

Nefetari replied, "Yes that is.... WAIT.. What is that supposed to mean?"

The woman giggled and smiled. "Okay okay. Let's not get personal. You two can put on your uniorms. Find one that fits you."

They gave a nod and went to work.

They night came and they were trained pretty well. Demetrius was enjoying serving people and held a genuinely good mood. Nefetari was starting to show off as she made drinks doing all sorts of weird moves that worked really well as she slightly danced to her own rythym. Than two men left following another man as their shift ended. They got dressed and looked out the window into the alley with the lights off as they seen three others approach from the opposite side. The man froze and turned around to see two more approach. As unfair as possible. Seven against one. Nefetari gave a nod as Demetrius hopped down facing the four holding a sword as she faced the others holding two daggers. They stared forward as the man was stunned and so were the others. A man in armor looked on from the end of the alley. "Do not worry about our new guests. They were uninvited. Finish the job and let''s go. I do not want to wait"

The men in suits gave a nod and ran forward. Demetrius and Nefetari ran toward the men and were ready. Nefetari slid between them and turned cutting the ankle of one of them and stood in a turn slicing both daggers to block the mans metal club than rotated back doing the same to the other mans as she slipped between his arms and bit his neck with her fangs as she dug the daggers into his back than kicked him away facing the other two. They were angry as they both swung. Nefetari leaned back far and shot forward stabbing them both in the chest turning around. In the meantime Demetrius held his sword and blocked the attacks of his opponents. He waited and all three swung from a triangle around him he dove forward and sliced horizontal than vertical turning to face his two remaining opponents. He knocked one weapon up jumped to the side to avoid the other one and immediately jumped kicking off the other one and stabbed the other one. The other man was about to hit him when he stopped. Than fell over. Nefetari was on his back both daggers stabbed in looking at him with a smile. After a pause Demetrius spoke, "I had him."

The man in the alley ran off as the man in armor approached. "You kids are really ruining my day. These guys showed real spirit. Oh well. Time you runts learned a lesson." He drew an axe as it lit on fire. Demetrius and Nefetari rolled into the street past him as he swung the axe down the alley burnt some. He turned and walked onto the street. They faced opposite side. He smiled pulling his weapon apart into two single sided axes. Demetrius didn't like it. Nefetari hissed and her snake eyes showed. She was very upset. Demetrius noticed it right away. It suddenly became a losing fight. This guy was way too strong for them. It made him uneasy and his weapon feel heavier. He wasn't sure how to handle himself or what to do. He decided they had to get away. "Nefetari. Shake him."

He turned his attention to her as she ran at him faking a stab and slid to Demetrius. They than both stood side by side. "I hope you have a plan Demetrius."

"Honestly. I don't. But we can't die or stay. So we have to slowly back off. Let him make the moves."

"Fine by me."

The man ran forward and gave a spiral putting his weapon together and spun again disconnecting it slicing into two traversing diagnals. He than sliced break horizontal. Demetrius slanted and weaved on the right before sliding down as Nefetari mimiced keeping pace what they didn't account for was the double kick that came next knocking them both against the wall as he slammed the hilts of his blades into the center of their bodies. They lost breath and toppled to the ground with a thud. The man placed his weapon together and smirked down at Demetrius raising his large axe. He looked up and weakly held his sword to block. The man knocked it away with a single strike. Nefetari slithered in front of him. "I won't let you."

"Than you die first."

He swung his axe down.... Klink. Nefetari opened her eyes and looked up seeing a boy with blonde hair and a shield standing in front of them. He looked the age of 19. Than the man jumped back. "You kids are really starting to annoy me."

The boy spoke. "I hate people like you who pick on smaller people. Pyrrha!" Another shield flew in pinging his head as he fell over the boy jumped on him stabbing his knees into the mans chest holding his sword at the mans neck. "Easy way... or Hard way."

The man was completely off gaurd as a woman descended from the roof with a flip catching her shield. Her red hair and distinct armor made her stand out. The man responded. "You runts... Rrrrr. Fine... You win... I wont be a silent prisoner."

"Oh I think you will." The boy spoke as the girl approched with a smile. She handcuffed the man and stood him up handing his weapon to the boy. He turned placing it on his back. "Make the call to the Headmaster. He needs to come here." She gave a nod and pulled out her scroll. The boy approached. "My name is Jaune. And that is Pyrrha. Who are you?"

"Nefetari is my name. That is Demetrius. We are new to town and work at this cafe. We saw these people and had to stop them before they did something wrong."

Juane smiled and turned. "This is Pyrrha Nikos. Battle Beauty Extraordinaire."

She held a light blush. "Juane. You flatter me. Hello! Nice to meet you."

They stood smiling. After some time passed a black vehicle pulled up and pulled Demetrius and Nefetari into it. A woman with blonde hair and glasses sat across from them in the back seat. Her stare was the kind that would make you uncomfortable. She simply glared as she managed her scroll. They were silent until they arrived at a building and were sat at a table under a light. She stood up after sitting for a moment. "I hope you realize that the actions you two both took tonight will have consequences."

Nefetari lowered her head as Demetrius looked at her angrily. "What did we do?!"

"You were being reckless! You endangered yourselves and could have easily died by doing what you did. This will not be taken lightly. If it were up to me. You would be sent home... With a pat on the back...." They smiled as she brought down her riding crop onto Demetrius hand with a slap. It stung. "And a slap on the wrist.!" He moved his hand away as Nefetari scowled. "However there is someone who would like to have a word with you." She trailed off as she stepped from the doorway as a man wearing a dark green suit, a fromal hankerchief and glasses approached. His white hair unkempt and tidy. They both looked up at him as he lowered a tray with brownie squares on it to the table. Demetrius occasioanlly eyed it than started snatching some up as Nefetari soon followed suit. "Where do children like you learn to fight like this? Also, with such odd weapons like those."

Nefetari spoke up calmly. "From far away from here in a village that doesn't exist anymore."

He sipped his coffee. "So I notice. I wonder though. Considering you barely exist in our records. I see Nefetari. A snake faunus. A very rare and unique person. How interesting. Your movments are very nice. However, unpolished they still are." She coughed some on her brownie unsure what to say as the man leaned forward. "Demetrius. You.... have multicolored eyes."

"uhhh.......errrrr..."

"I don't know if you noticed but your moves are not very polished or good at all as if you are forcing yourself to use those weapons. I honestly think you are hiding something in plain sight. I can see your hair does light on fire a little bit when you are angry."

"Yeah... I don't know why. It is honestly a worry of mine. I don't need to burn a hole in the ground."

The man gave a chuckle. "Certainly not. Do you know who I am?"

Nefetari shrugged as Demetrius spoke, "I don't know who you are. But we have met before. It was a long time ago. History as it is. It was at the bottom of a mine that was atop a mountain. You didn't have a cane and were limping. You were hurt. You were younger."

This caught Ozpin's attention. "Only one memory comes to mind. But I want to know how you would know that?"

"I was there. I was just a baby though. A newborn. But You were my first sight through the smoke."

"You were born in a very large explosion in a dust cavern that killed and destroyed many. It was the end of the faunus war. I know exactly where you were and where I was. I don't know how you remember that. But if you are as unique as to be born into that. Than end up meeting me again. I can't ignore that."

The woman spoke. "You have to be kidding me? That seems highly unlikely."

"No... It is true."

"I don't care what you say that just seems impossible."

"If it is one thing Glynda I have learned all these years.... It is that nothing, is impossible."

She gave her eyes a roll as Demetrius spoke. "I want to learn why and how. How when I lose control I can destroy so much."

"Hmmmm?" wondered Ozpin. This time Nefetari spoke up. "Once. When he was about 7 he lost control of himself and threw a tantrum that destroyed 25 buildings and made a huge hole that is now called ash cavern."

Demetrius was embarrassed as he lowered his head. Ozpin responded. "Would you like to attend my combat school. It is called Beacon. It is for simple souls such as yours. And maybe you can learn enough to know your past so that you can make a future."

Demetrius gave a nod. "I would be honored. But..."

"Yes."

"I would like for her to attend as well."

He turned and looked at Glynda as she rolled her eyes looking away. "Well.. alright."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress


End file.
